The Wedding, the torture, and the burning passion
by maeangel98
Summary: In this I have Raven and Alexander getting married. A family friend comes and makes the dresses and tuxes for everyone but herself. The girls is Billy's age, will they fall for one another? Or will her seceret break everything? Jagger comes into play l8r


**I have set up my profile picture as the wedding rings along with Alexander's grandmother's ring. –Maeangel98 (Raven's ring is on the left, Alexander's ring is on the right and his grandmother's ring is under Raven's)**

Alexander's POV:

My mind was racing as I paced back in forth in front of the door. Raven should be here soon. Everything seemed perfect. A moonlight diner out on the gazebo, under the full moon and bright stars. A trail of black roses leading outside. The black, velvet box was in my front pocket and even though it weighed less than a pound it felt like a huge weight in my pocket. I can't back out of it now.

"Jameson should I ask her or should I wait? I mean she's graduating from high school tomorrow and she was already accepted into the magazine Gothic Monthly. She's going to write the advice columns and the fashion, would I hold her back?" I asked my butler frantically. Before he could answer Raven knocked with the serpent knocker. I quickly opened the door and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She was wearing a black spandex dress, with poppy long stockings, with her black combat boots. Her hair was windblown and she looked a little frazzled.

"I can't believe I'm actually graduating! Oh and Gothic Monthly called and they said I could send in the advice column later than the date since they heard I was graduating. Everything is going so well! Can you believe it Alexander?" Raven was jumping up and down with joy. I swooped her up bridal style and carried her out to the gazebo. I kissed her tenderly on the lips as I brushed a lock of her raven black hair out of her face.

"Raven, I need to ask you something important," I started. I saw Raven's eyes light up.

"Yes?"

"Raven Madison," I said as I got down on one knee, "will you marry me?" I said as I slowly withdrew and opened the small black, velvet box. There in the middle was the ring my grandfather gave my grandmother when he asked her to marry him. "My grandmother gave me this and said for me to give it only to the person I was deeply and truly in love with. That person is you Raven."

"Alexander," She started as she bit her black lip then she said the word that made me feel alive, "yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" She squealed as she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. It felt like a dream. I was afraid that if I let her go I would wake up in my magnolia coffin my heart breaking into a million pieces.

"Oh god I love you so much. Where would you like to have the wedding? I'd like to have two weddings. One here in Dullsvile and the other back in Romania," I said gazing deep into her eyes.

"I'd love that. The one thing that's bugging me is how are we going to explain this to my parents?" Raven asked, fear creeping into her eyes. "And what about the wedding pictures?"

"I have the picture part under control, so don't worry! When are we going to tell your parents?"

"I guess now is as good as any. I'm pretty sure they'll be happy. I hope," Raven laughed nervously. We sat down and ate our meal and before we left to head over to her house, I slipped the onyx ring onto her wedding finger and we walked hand in hand.

"Raven I know a Romanian dress maker who makes a lot of wonderful dresses. She's a family friend, so would you like her to make your dress and your bride maids dresses?" I asked. Raven looked at me and nodded. I lightly kissed her forehead as she opened the door to her house. She squeezed my hand harder and I squeezed her hand back.

"Oh Alexander nice to see you again," Mrs. Madison said as she wiped her hands off on a towel. I smiled politely.

"Mom, where's dad and Billy boy?" Raven asked.

"Oh they're in the living room. Why don't you join us?" She asked. Raven looked at me and I nodded. We walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. Raven didn't snuggle up close to me like she usually did but sat up straight and was fidgeting with a fray on her dress.

"Mr. and Mrs. Madison, Raven and I would like to tell you guys some great news," I started. They all looked at me and I suddenly felt nervous.

"Go on Alexander," Mr. Madison urged.

"Raven and I are getting married. She is the love of my life and I would do anything to protect her. I ask you for your blessing. Raven means the world to me," I said politely. Everyone gasped and then the one I had been looking at the whole time smiled up at me and lightly kissed me on the lips. "I love you," I whispered to Raven. The first to speak was Mrs. Madison.

"Oh how lovely! Raven I still have my wedding dress you can wear that!" Her mother gushed. Raven looked at me for help.

"Um Mrs. Madison, a family friend of mine is a Romanian dress maker and I was going to get her to make Raven's dress along with the bride maids dresses. She also does tuxes and wedding planning." I said politely refusing for Raven. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders and I felt like I could breathe again.

"Alexander, you have my blessing," Mr. Madison said as he leaned over and patted my knee. Billy just stared and looked shocked. Raven laughed and messed his hair up.

"I'm happy for you Raven," Billy said and hugged her tightly. Then he moved over to hug me. "Hurt my sister and I'll hurt you," He threatened. I laughed and assured him I wouldn't hurt her. After awhile Raven and I excused ourselves and went outside and headed back to the mansion.

"So who's going to be your maid of honor?" I asked as we stopped in front of the iron gate.

"Becky of course! I'd ask Luna to be one of my bride maids but we aren't on friendly terms. Who's going to be your best man?"

"I guess maybe Matt. I don't know about the rest. So is your graduation at night or during the day?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"During the day. So when is this Romanian dress maker coming here to Dullsville?" She asked.

'I'll call her tonight and ask her to come down. It'll probably take her only like two days. So where should we have our wedding?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Can we have it at the cemetery?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"I think I can work something out with Old Jim. So you sure your parents are okay with you spending the night here?" I asked. Her parents said that she could as long as nothing funny happened. Raven nodded and her eyes began to droop. I scooped her up and carried her into the mansion. I set her down on my bed and she soon fell fast asleep. I quietly snuck out of my room and searched my Grandmother's room. I had to find a certain ring and for one day I would be like Raven. Immune to the sun. Not mortal. I walked up to my Grandmother's old dresser and opened her jewelry box. There in the middle was the ring. A small note was attached to it. I could make out my grandmother's writing.

_Dear Alexander,_

_This ring was your Grandfather's. He never used it though. A vampire with a pure heart can use this ring to spend one full day with the one they love. I have left this for you Alexander; since you are the one I know who has a pure heart. The catch is that it only works once so make a wise choice. Never forget that I'm watching over you._

_Love,_

_Your Grandmother_

Perfect. Now I can attend Raven's graduation ceremony. I have to put the ring on at midnight and take it off at midnight or earlier. This is perfect! I left my Grandmother's room and slowly crept into my attic room. Raven was still sound asleep and I decided to go to sleep also. But in my coffin.

**The next morning:**

"Raven wake up," I whispered in her ear. She bolted straight up and quickly grabbed her extra clothes.

"Thanks Becky. You usually yell…" Raven trailed off. I think she forgot she was in the mansion.

"Sorry it's just mean," I laughed nervously. The ring was on my finger and Raven looked at me with a perplexed expression on her face. Then she looked at the curtains which were wide open.

"Alexander! Cover your eyes! The sun's out!" Raven screamed and shut the curtains. I laughed and opened them back up.

"Raven I'm fine. Don't worry now I'll be downstairs making you something to eat while you get dressed," I leaned down a lightly kissed her forehead as I ran downstairs. I ran into the kitchen and made some cereal. A bowl for me and a bowl for Raven. I was giddy. I couldn't help but open the door and let the sun warm my skin. The only reason why I had the curtains open was because I wanted to get use to the sun.

"Alexander I can't believe you're actually out in the sunlight. Are you coming to my graduation!" Raven asked hugging me and eating her cereal. I nodded and ate my Count Chocula.

"I should find this ironic how I'm eating Count…What are you doing!" I asked lightly pushing her hand away from my face.

"Just trying to make sure this isn't a dream. So how come you haven't done this before?" She asked.

"I'll explain later. We have to get you to school," I smiled and grabbed her hand, the Mercedes keys, some sunglasses and my coat. I opened the passenger side door for Raven and she got in. I hoped into my seat and turned the car on. We drove all the way to her school listening to Slipknot. As we got out, everyone stared at us in shock.

"Hey Monster Girl! Who's this freak! What happened to Vampire Boy?" Trevor laughed. I turned around and looked him dead in the eye.

"Listen Trevor, I've tried to be nice but now I want you to shut up and leave Raven alone. You're the real monster anyone can see that. You hide behind your soccer buddies but they probably hate you too! You're just an insecure spoiled brat," I said calmly. I turned back to Raven and put my arm around her and guided her to class. Everyone gawked at us and Raven smiled at me the whole time.

"Raven where were you!" I heard Becky question Raven. I'd stepped away to get a drink of water so Becky didn't know I was here.

"Hey there handsome haven't seen you around before. I'm Jenny!" A perky blonde purred. I almost spit my water out. I stood up and looked at her.

"Sorry but I already have a girlfriend. She goes by the name Raven," I said and walked back to my lovely fiancé and her best friend.

"Becky calm down. I was at Alexander's. See, he can vouch for it!" Raven said gesturing to me as I walked up. I gave Becky a small wave and she looked at me in shock. Becky quickly looked at Raven and gasped. Raven had her hands up and I guess she saw the engagement ring. Raven and I made an escape to her first period and everyone gawked at us. Even the teachers. By the time it was lunch Becky caught up to us and demanded to know what was going on. Matt followed her and looked surprised to see me.

"Fine. Alexander and I are getting married!" Raven beamed. She showed them her pale hand with the ring on her ring finger.

"Matt I was wondering would you like to be my best man?" I asked. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Becky do you want to be my maid of honor?" Raven asked her best friend.

"Of course!" Becky squealed. The school day dragged on until the last two periods. That was when I sat in the crowd of parents watching their kids walk up the steps to finally graduate. Then the love of my life walked up on the stage and graduated. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

_I'm at the Mansion and I know your secret. _The text made my already pale face pale even more. Who was this and how did they get into the mansion and which secret? After awhile the ceremony was over and I had to hurry to the Mansion. I grabbed Raven's hand and we ran to the Mercedes.

"Can you explain to me why we're in such a hurry?" Raven asked, as she lightly placed a hand on my arm. I was gripping the steering wheel so hard I thought my knuckle bone might come out of the skin.

"Someone's in the Mansion, claiming they know my secret. I just hope it's some sort of prank. Raven nodded slightly and stared out the window. I took one hand off the wheel and gently squeezed her hand. "It'll be alright." I assured her. She gave me a sweet smile as we pulled into the driveway of the Mansion. We both bolted out the doors and reached the Mansion door at the same time. I flung the door open and saw Jameson carrying a tray.

"Oh hello Alexander, Miss. Raven, how are you both?" Jameson asked. I was about to ask when I heard someone walk up.

"Eşti un idiot, draga mea Alexandru. Cum aţi trăit singur în acest conac singuratic? Oh, cine e asta? Acesta trebuie să Raven dumneavoastră dragă Îmi pare bine," A girl said as she looked into my eyes. It took all my restraint form falling under the spell of her ever changing eyes.


End file.
